memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Reardon
Craig Reardon is a make-up and special effects make-up artist who worked on the first season of . Reardon was part of the make-up department which earned an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series for the Deep Space Nine episode in and shared this award with Michael Westmore, Jill Rockow, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, Dean Jones, Michael Key, and Vincent Niebla. Born in Inglewood, California, Reardon is married to Nancy Nee since 1986 and the couple has two children. Reardon received four Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup in 1995 for the television movie Alien Nation: Dark Horizon, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Janna Phillips, Zoltan Elek, and Edouard F. Henriques, in 1996 for the television movie Alien Nation: Body and Soul, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, David Abbott, Steve LaPorte, Janna Phillips, Kenny Myers, and Jill Rockow, in 1997 for the television movie Alien Nation: The Enemy Within, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Janna Phillips, David Abbott, Edouard F. Henriques, Karen Westerfield, and Kenny Myers, and in 1999 for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode The Zeppo, shared with Todd McIntosh, Jamie Kelman, John Maldonado, Ed French, and Erwin H. Kupitz. Reardon and his team won two Emmy Awards for their work on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Surprise/ Innocence in 1998, shared with Todd McIntosh, John Maldonado, Gerald Quist, Margie Latinopoulos, Dayne Johnson, Michael F. Blake, and Mark Shostrom and for their work on The X-Files episodes Two Fathers/ One Son, Part I and II in 1999, shared with Mark Shostrom, Rick Stratton, Steve LaPorte, Jake Garber, Kevin Haney, and Perri Sorel. In 1993, Reardon won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for his work on the television show Square One TV. Prior to his work on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Reardon provided make-up and special effects make-up for the horror film Eaten Alive (1977), the horror film The Unseen (1980), the horror drama Altered States (1980, with hair stylist Dione Taylor), the science fiction comedy The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981, working with Greg Cannom and Ve Neill), the horror thriller The Funhouse (1981), the horror film An American Werewolf in London (1981), the thriller Strange Behavior (1981), 's horror film Poltergeist (1982), 's science fiction adventure E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982), the horror film Dance of the Dwarfs (1983, with hair stylist Carolyn Elias), the fantasy movie Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983), the science fiction thriller Dreamscape (1984, with Greg Cannom and Brian Wade), the adventure The Goonies (1985, with Bari Dreiband-Burman, Thomas R. Burman, Ellis Burman, Jr., and Jean Austin), the comedy Weird Science (1985), the horror film The Gate (1987, with Michael Mills), the horror film Night Life (1989), the television fantasy film The Dreamer of Oz (1990, with Jill Rockow and Jacklin Masteran), the horror film Daughter of Darkness (1990), 's comic adaptation Dick Tracy (1990, with Doug Drexler, Kevin Haney, Anthony Fredrickson, Ve Neill, Greg Cannom, Mark Shostrom, Rolf John Keppler, Gilbert A. Mosko, and Roland Blancaflor), the comedy Meet the Applegates (1990, with Janna Phillips and Jill Rockow), and the horror sequel Child's Play 3 (1991). Beside his work on the Alien Nation television movies and the television series The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Diagnosis Murder, Reardon served as make-up artist on the action drama Courage Under Fire (1996), the action film Volcano (1997), the crime drama Gang Related (1997), the thriller Switchback (1997), 's science fiction film Godzilla (1998), the mystery film The X-Files (1998), 's science fiction comedy Wild Wild West (1999), the comedy Little Nicky (2000), 's fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the comedy Monkeybone (2001), the horror film Thir13en Ghosts (2001), 's horror film Ghosts of Mars (2001), the war drama We Were Soldiers (2002), and the adventure Hidalgo (2004). His most recent work was as assistant make-up artist on the drama series Without a Trace (2003-2006, starring Enrique Murciano). Star Trek credits * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Reardon, Craig Reardon, Craig